


Kim Possible: The Power of Money

by a54321



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: So this story gonna start pretty much right whereKim Possible: Karma(another of my stories) ends. It then gives us a pretty significant time skip to some point after the final season ends.





	Kim Possible: The Power of Money

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** So this story gonna start pretty much right where _Kim Possible: Karma_ (another of my stories) ends. It then gives us a pretty significant time skip to some point after the final season ends.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Trapped in a giftwrap wedgie and unwillingly snuggled up with freakin’ Kim Possible was a new level of embarrassment for Bonnie Rockwaller. As if the chafing she was experiencing right now wasn’t enough, Little Miss ‘I Can Do Anything’ was grinning like an idiot right in front of her face while unconsciously groping her butt.

When Bonnie squirmed in discomfort, Kim’s sleeping body just squeezed harder and snuggled closer, making the tan girl sigh as she tried to keep still.

If Bonnie had known that Kim Possible joining the cheer squad would one day lead to this moment, she would have done everything in her power to stop the redhead from even auditioning. Sadly, it was much too late for that. As such, Bonnie would just have to deal with the mess she was in.

And deal with it she would! Even if it took her years, Bonnie vowed that she would one day regain power over Kim. And not the temporary kind, OH NO! For this indignity, she would someday gain a true and absolute place humiliating and disciplining this infuriatingly skilled, tin teethed girl.

-

It was only later on, MUCH later on, that an opportunity to make good on that vow would present itself. It was YEARS later, about a year after both she and Kim had graduated from high school, that Bonnie would find Kim in a position she could take advantage of.

Though she would never admit it, Bonnie would often check Kim’s website after they both graduated high school to see if anything significant was happening on it. Specifically, anything to indicate that the girl was making a fool of herself.

And one day, she saw exactly what she had been looking for.

Kim had posted a video on her website asking if anyone knew of an easy way to get some quick cash. She had sounded nonchalant, like she was just seeking an opportunity to spoil herself with the money if she could find a way to make some, but Bonnie, who had known the girl since elementary school, knew better.

She could see it, Kim needed cash for much more important reasons. Reasons that she wasn’t mentioning. Which was odd, she knew the girl’s parents made plenty (they were a renowned surgeon and a literal rocket scientist after all), so Bonnie could only guess that the girl was trying not to rely on them.

Bonnie, who was currently taking out her cell phone and dialing her boyfriend’s number, lacked whatever inclined Kim to act in such a way.

After a few seconds of ringing, Bonnie heard her boyfriend on the other end of the line say, “Helloooo…”

“Hey Junior.” Bonnie greeted cheerfully.

“BONNIE!” the boy exclaimed happily. “So nice to hear your voice again!” Never mind that he’d just heard her voice 20 minutes ago. Shocking as it may be, these two STILL acted like Sickeningly Sweethearts. Which was still sweet.

“I know, I missed your voice too.” she gushed. “But, uhhh, that’s not why I called. Do you think you could maybe send me a briefcase full of money?”

Junior’s laugh on the other end briefly made her worry that he’d say no, but then he cheerfully asked, “How many would you like?”

Bonnie’s eyes lit up. She knew he’d help her out. “Just one please.”

“I’ll send it over immediately.” he replied. “Oh, and since your last call, you would not believe what scheme my father plans for us to undertake this time.”

Bonnie listened to Junior describing his father’s plans to steal an exhibit entitled _The World’s Largest Objects_ , laughing as he questioned what his father will even do with the things.

-

Kim was, admittedly, a little disappointed with herself. 

Now saving the world for free already cut into plenty of her time without earning her any cash, but her current need for more funds could have been avoided if she, I don’t know, was better with money. But she never was one to settle for less than what she believed was best, even if Ron would point out how there isn’t much difference between one or the other in terms of quality.

“How ironic is it that the guys who spends money like the world is ending when he becomes is a smarter spender than me?” she asked herself. Sitting down at her computer, Kim pulled up her website to see if anyone had responded to her video.

To her surprise, there actually was a message sent to her labeled _Job Offer_. The surge of happiness at the sight of the message vanished when she saw who it was from though and she sighed. “Bonnie… Figures.”

Clicking on the message to open it, she read through it, learning that Bonnie wanted Kim to stop by her apartment so that they could discuss an offer.

Much as she wanted to refuse the offer, she wasn’t exactly in a position to be picky.

-

Kim’s eyes widened at the large wad of cash that Bonnie set down on the table. “You’re paying that much?!”

“No, I’ll be paying that much EACH time you work for me.” Bonnie answered.

Now Kim’s jaw dropped, but she soon recovered and shook her head. “What’s the catch?”

“Wellll,” Bonnie said forebodingly, “the ‘work’ I have in mind for you is a little roleplay where I’ll be disciplining that fat butt of yours.”

Kim’s eyes narrowed. “Are you nuts. WHY would I say yes to that?” In answer, Bonnie just tapped a finger against the wad of cash on the table.  Biting her lower lip, the redhead nervously thought over her options. or rather, her lack of options. hanging her head, Kim said, “Fine…” She just knew she’d regret this.

“Great! Now let’s go over your contract!” And the regret starts now.

-

Two days later, Kim felt dread filling her stomach as she stood outside the door to Bonnie’s apartment. She was dressed in a pair of white pants and black button up shirt. Not that it mattered since she’d be changing into the outfit in her bag soon, but she’d opted to dress in a dignified way for the trip over here.

Knocking on the door, Kim was soon greeted by the sight of Bonnie opening it while wearing her old cheer squad uniform. The mostly purple one, not the one rom their senior year. It was definitely a tighter fit on the woman than it was when she was younger.

The fit seemed tighter over her breasts and more of her thighs were left bare by the skirt. In fact, Bonnie probably wouldn’t even be able to bend over without showing off her underwear. “Kim, so glad to have you over.” she said. “Although I can’t say the same about your clothes. I hope you have the appropriate attire in that bag of yours.”

Gulping, Kim nodded.

“Great, then come on in!” Entering Bonnie’s apartment, which was mostly white and purple with some specs of gold in color, Kim was given a slap on the butt as she walked through the door.

Kim stiffened momentarily at the contact, but otherwise remained… sort of calm on the outside. “So, um, where should I…”

“Oh you can just get changed right here in the living room.” Bonnie informed her, gesturing around the room to show off the odd props set up in it; including a pull up bar and an ominous looking paddle that had Kim swallowing nervously. “And while you do that, I’ll set up the camera.” Her getting to record all of these sessions was also a part of their deal.

Squirming a bit, Kim started to awkwardly unbutton her shirt, slowly unveiling the yellow bra she had on underneath. Pulling off the shirt, Kim set it aside and began undoing her pants. Steeping out of them after they hit the floor, Kim felt her face heat up as Bonnie giggled at the yellow, smiley face-covered granny panties she was wearing.

Eager to get something on over her underwear, Kim opened her bag and pulled out her old cheerleading outfit. As she put it on, she found that, like with Bonnie, it was definitely fitting tighter around her breasts. And unlike Bonnie, Kim’s more… pronounced butt meant that the skirt really was too short now, leaving the bottom of her rear end visible.

Of course, that wasn’t the end of her wardrobe change.

Kim next pulled out a hair tie and used it to set her red mane into a ponytail, much like what she’d worn back when she first joined the cheer squad in middle school. Then came the last item, a set of fake braces meant for costumes.

Once she had all those items on, Bonnie beamed at her. “Alright Kim, we’re all set.” Her camera now ready and rolling, Bonnie stepped up to her rival and the two of them stepped into their old roles from back in those old days.

Using a single finger, Bonnie lifted up the hem of Kim’s skirt. “Heh, nice panties loser.”

Acting her part, Kim pushed down on her skirt and whined, “Bonnieee!” In response, she received a SMACK to her butt that really did make her flinch. “EEK!”

“WHAT did you just call me?”

A blush actually came to Kim’s face from embarrassment at how easily Bonnie’s tone really did make her nervous. “Um, M-miss Cheer Captain Bonnie…”

“Nooo…” Bonnie said while snaking a hand under Kim’s skirt and getting in the girl’s face. “That’s what you should have called me. But you didn’t, did you?” 

When keep stayed fearfully quiet, Bonnie grabbed the front of the girl’s panties and pulled. “OWIE!”

“Did you?” Bonnie repeated, hiking the panties up higher.

Whimpering, Kim answered, “I… I didn’t…” Another pull. “EEE!”

“That’s right, you didn’t.” Bonnie said, releasing the girl’s underwear and causing her to sigh in relief. “Now, how should I punish you?”

“How-however you like, Miss Cheer Captain Bonnie.” Kim answered nervously.

“That’s right.” The tan girl grinned evilly, joy flowing through her. This was even more fun than she’d imagined it being. “Fingers on your toes. Now.” The redheaded girl complied, bending over and performing a toe touch before squeaking as Bonnie slapped her bottom, giving it a good squeeze. “Heh, you know, between these ridiculous panties and all the junk you’ve got in the trunk back here, not to mention the metal in your mouth, it really is hard to believe you’re a cheerleader.”

Kim’s heartbeat started to speed up as Bonnie got a grip on the panties themselves and then a felt a case of friction burn as her smiley panties her yanked up into her crack. “GAH! Nnnghhh!”

The pull was continuous, not to mention merciless as it lifted Kim’s but up.

Bonnie then jerked Kim to the side to fling her halfway onto the couch. “OWWWIE!” Taking the legholes in and underhand grip, Bonnie lifted the girl’s butt up again, getting it point right at the camera and letting it have an unobstructed view of her split cheeks now that her skirt had flipped up.

Bonnie continued pulling and jerking on the panties while Kim cried out in agony until she was, after pulled back on Kim’s ponytail, able to give an atomic wedgie. Chuckling at the whimpering girl, Bonnie picked up a paddle. “Alright Tin Teeth, time to really wreck that bubble butt.

Kim swallowed nervously. “Please have mercy on my butt, Miss Cheer Captain Bonnie.” Kim said desperately.

“Hmmm… No!” **THWACK!**

“AAAHHH! Ohhh it stings!” Kim squealed out when she received her first spank. **THWACK!** NYEEEE!” **THWACK!** “OW! OwowowowOWIEEE!”

**THWACK!  
** THWACK!  
THWACK!  
THWACK!  
THWACK! 

Kim shrieked and squealed, bouncing her butt around in agony as it grew redder with each strike until Bonnie finished, leaving the girl whimpering and sniffling. “Dawww, is wittle Kimmie’s poor booty sore?” Bonnie asked condescending while giving said booty a pinch.

“YES! Oh please STOP! PLEEEEASE!” Kim felt her right eye twitching as Bonnie, using just her index finger and thumb, tortured her already stinging butt for a few more seconds before stopping, causing the girl to sag in relief with a sigh.

“Alright Tin Teeth, how about I do something nice for you? Maybe help you practice some new moves?”

Kim nodded fearfully. “Th-thank you Miss Cheer Captain Bonnie.”

“Don’t mention it.” Grabbing the length of fabric running up Kim’s back, lifting the girl painfully off the couch and dragging her to the pull up bar.

“Wh-AH-what are we doIIIING!” Letting the length of fabric go, Bonnie now grabbed the waistband on Kim’s forehead and began pulling on it. “Dah! GUUHHH!”

Once Bonnie had the fabric long enough, she took it off Kim’s head and tossed it onto the pull up bar. “YOU are going to learn to put that big butt of yours to good use.” 

Grabbing the end of fabric over the bar, Bonnie pulled on it, further chafing Kim. “NnnnyyyUUHHHH! AH!”

Soon, Bonnie hand Kim under the bar and the gil’s panties tied onto it tightly. “Now, show me you can really work that big thing back there and shake it.” Bonnie said, giving the girls sore and chafed but a slap.

“EEP!” Putting her hands behind her head, Kim began to shake her groove thing, torturing her crack as every move sent a wave of pain through her butt via the wedgie. Every move, from twirling her badaonkadonk in a small circle to dipping it low and twerking it, further shred her between the cheeks until a ripped sound was heard as the panties tore, result in Kim falling to her knees. “Thaaaank gahhd…”

Switching the camera, Bonnie smiled at her rival. “Nice job for you first day Kim.” grabbing the promised money from a drawer, Bonnie placed it in Kim’s bag “As per the terms of the contract, any of your panties that rip become my trophies. I think I’ll hang this up riiiight above the TV!”

Her face turning beat red, Kim wondered if this could get any worse.

“Just remember, our contract will remain in effect if you need any more money.”

 _Right… that…_ Kim thought. _I’ve gotta get smarter about how I spend._ Sadly, that lesson would take a long, LONG time for her to really learn.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml759092940']=[] 


End file.
